In connection with an increase in recording density of magnetic recording heads, there is a great need for improvement in high-frequency characteristics and improvement in erase by a recording head or a shield. To this end, attempts to use a multilayer film in which magnetic and non-magnetic films are alternately stacked as a shield have been made as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 5-182145 and 2000-48327.
On the other hand, it is a common practice that the magnetic film is formed from a magnetic material, while the non-magnetic film is formed from a non-magnetic material. Accordingly, there is a restriction that both the magnetic material and the non-magnetic material have to be prepared for formation of both the magnetic film and the non-magnetic film.
Moreover, although the multilayer film including magnetic and non-magnetic films can be obtained by a plating process as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-25420, the plating bath has to be changed for each deposition of the magnetic film and the non-magnetic film, causing a problem of complicating the production process and increasing the production cost.